From The Heart
by miniprincess50
Summary: Austin Moon is a young singer that is trying to make a name for himself but nobody will sign him to their label because they think his music won't sell,...until he meets a determined girl named Ally Dawson.


**Guess Who's Back?! ME! I'm back!**

**Okay so dance practice has been really hard now a days and I can never write but now that I have some break time (I mean I have dance practice tomorrow but after tomorrow it's break time), I'm going to start another story.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I sigh and throw the note and demo in my hand onto the couch. I rub my temples and think to myself...

Why? Another rejection...why won't they sign me?

While drowning in my self doubt, I fail to hear my apartment door fling open.

"What's wrong, man?" A voice asks and I jump, startled. I glance up and there stood my best friend, Dez.

I rub my temples for the second time, "I sent my demo to Ramon of Ramon Records but he sent me a note saying my music isn't going to sell...what does he mean by that?" I run my hands though my hair in frustration.

Dez takes a seat next to me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Just keep trying Austin, Ramon doesn't know what he's talking about. We'll find a better label and then he'll see the talent he missed out on"

I smile, "thanks buddy" I say and stood up to grab my guitar, "I guess it's back to busking then"

Dez nods and we head out the door.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Hey Ally!"

I turn to identify the body that goes with that voice, "hey, Trish"

"Did you do Mr. Jackson's homework?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Are you serious Trish? We did that together yesterday!"

She pulls a confused face, "we did" I give her a look and she smiles sheepishly, "see...what had happened was..."

I scoff, "spare me the excuses, Trish"

She laughs, "let's stop by my locker really quick. I forgot my chemistry book in there"

I nod, "Anyway, are you walking home with me today? Or do you have detention again?"

She lifts her chin upwards with her hands on her hips and pushes her chest forward proudly, "I got through the whole day with no detention" she says as she opens up her locker and grabs her bright red book covered chemistry book.

I chuckle, "You make me so proud"

Trish slams her locker shut which caused a loud BANG to echo around the empty hallway. Mr. Jackson walks out of the guidance office and point at Trish, "Ms. De la Rosa, detention" he says and walk right back in.

"I take the making me proud thing back"

Trish groans, "I swear, he hates me!"

"I guess I have to walk home by myself today" I say and waved at her, "bye, Trish"

"Bye!" She calls, "I'm coming to yours after detention!"

"Ok!" I yell back and walk out of the school. As I was walking turning into my street, I see a crowd of people surrounding something. I stare at the sea of people for a while, pondering the possible thing they could be looking at; A magic show, a flash mob...a dead body? All of these thoughts soon leave my head when I hear a voice and a guitar playing.

I slowly walk towards the crowd and maneuver my way through the people until I see a guy with a mop of blond hair framing beautiful fair skin and shining brown eyes with a guitar in his arms.

"My next song is a song I wrote a while back called 'Homeless'" the guy said and began strumming his guitar.

**Homeless **(Jake Miller)

_Here I stand in the cold_  
_I tried to knock_  
_'Cause you changed the locks_  
_Now I'm all alone_  
_Where am I supposed to go?_  
_If you are where my home is_  
_I guess that makes me homeless_

_So what now? I got no idea where I'm goin_  
_I'm lost with no direction like my GPS is broken_  
_I'm walkin round the streets thinkin bout you every night_  
_I'm feelin homeless now_  
_Lookin like the man from I'm alright_  
_See I just wanna come back home, can't do this on my own_  
_You were the only thing I knew for sure, guess that I was wrong_  
_See I've tried to walk away but I just end up at your doorstep_  
_Waiting for my phone to ring but nope, you haven't called yet_  
_So I'm wandering, aimlesley_  
_Wish that you stayed with me_  
_Thought that we were meant to be_  
_Felt that you were there for me_  
_But I guess not 'cus in case you failed to notice_  
_You used to be my home until you left me homeless_

_Here I stand in the cold_  
_I tried to knock_  
_'Cause you changed the locks_  
_Now I'm all alone_  
_Where am I supposed to go?_  
_If you are where my home is_  
_I guess that makes me homeless_

_So what now? It used to be just you and me_  
_But you kicked me out, locked the doors and tossed away the keys_  
_From the outside lookin in,_  
_You would think that I'm just fine_  
_But I'm a bigger wreck than the Titanic inside_  
_I'm sleeping on sidewalks, I'm following street signs_  
_I need some help, I'm feelin stranded, losin my damn mind_  
_I'm blindfolded by you, girl you took everything that I own_  
_I keep callin your phone but all I get is the tone_  
_So I'm lookin up at the stars, these street lights they got me_  
_I never planned on living life without you here right beside me_  
_But guess I was wrong, 'cus in case you failed to notice_  
_You used to be my home until you left me homeless_

_Here I stand in the cold_  
_I tried to knock_  
_'Cause you changed the locks_  
_Now I'm all alone_  
_Where am I supposed to go?_  
_If you are where my home is_  
_I guess that makes me homeless_

Wow...that's really something.

The crowd one by one begins to clap and a bright smile appears on his face.

"Thank you!" He says happily and places his guitar back into its case.

I walk up to him, "um, excuse me?"

He turns to me, "yes?"

"I just wanted to say, this is the kind of music that should be playing on the radio, not the trash they play now. I think you'll get really far" I say but instead of smiling brightly at my compliment, his yes sadden a bit and he gives off a weak smile.

"Thank you but too bad that's never going to happen" he says

I frown, "never going to happen? Why do you say that? Your so talented!"

He shrugs, "well it looks like only you think that"

"Me and everyone else who just saw you busk"

"Well record labels would beg to differ" he mumbles and I raise a brow. He sighs, "I'm sorry, it's just-it's just not meant to be. It's not going to happen"

I wonder why he's so pessimistic?

"I'll make it happen"

I don't know why I'm poking my nose into his business but the way his eyes changed when I complimented him really hurt me. It looked...hopeless. I've just met this guys so why do I care? Honestly I don't know, I just do and I will do whatever It takes to help him achieve is dreams.

"You'll make it happen? are you like a record producer or something?" he asks confused

I shake my head no and stretch my hand out towards him, "I'm Ally, Ally Dawson"

He raises a brow but shakes my hand, "I'm Austin, Austin Moon. Why are you helping me? I mean, you just met me"

I shrug, "honestly, I don't know. I just feel like I have to"

He pouts, "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?

I smile, "It means I'll make it happen"

"How are you going to do it?"

"Trust me, I'll find a way"

"Determined?" he asks

"Determined" I confirm

"Partners?"

"Partners"


End file.
